Knightformers part 1
by Optimus Prime's Pheonix
Summary: Here is a Knightformers story. Please review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

*"How can you do this to me? I'm your own daughter?" The fair battle mage yelled as she was strapped down to a table.

"No you are not. We never wanted a daughter, we want a son. You are going to become what we always saw you as; A hideous ugly beast." The Duke said as he and his wife left the room without looking back at their daughter. Then the wizards of Kaonol began to work their magic and changed the once beautiful yellow mage into a spider monster.

After she woke up, she was in the forest. Her parents had put a bounty on her head saying that she killed their 'beloved daughter'.*

The poor spider creature woke up in a cold sweat. She hadn't dreamed those memories in millennias. Her parents betrayed her and asked aid from all four kingdoms, Technoa Organa, Kaonol, Iaconia, and the Eastern Isles, to have knights come hunt her down and kill her. Iaconia has sent the most knights because their daughter was friends with both of King Ultra Magnus' sons, and one of his knights.

At first she would run away but once she was cornered she had to kill or seriously injure the knights even though she would try and talk to them, but they would never listen. She began to travel around trying to find someone that would listen to her, or a spell book that could turn her back into normal. She then remembered her friends at Iaconia. She always went to them for help and they never turned her down before, maybe she could still get their help.

She made her way to Iaconia, she was actually having mixed emotion, she was really excited to see her friends again, but then again she was terrified of them seeing her like this. She decided she would have to try and kidnap one of them and talk to them with restraints. She decided she would talk to Rodimus, he seemed more of the opened minded than either Sentinel and Optimus. She waited until nightfall to make her way to the palace. Once she got to the palace wall she found her usual way to sneak in past the guards. She would come to seek comfort from her friends whenever was abused, yelled at, or scared of her parents.

The princes and the knight would always give her a sense of peace and safety. She made her way to Rodimus' room avoiding all the guards, and then entered his room. She knew he was a heavy sleeper especially after he got emotional. She had heard that the princes and the knight took the news of her death hard. Optimus and Sentinel wanted to hunt down the monster themselves but Ultra Magnus for bid them to go. He didn't want his beloved son to get killed by that monster.

Black Arachnia tied Rodimus up and put him on her back so he would be easier to carry. She then escaped out the window after making sure the cost was clear from guards below but she didn't know that Optimus was on his balcony which happens to be a little higher than Rodimus'. He saw a strange creature leave Rodimus' room with Rodimus' tied to its back. "Hold it right there monster!" Optimus yelled as he jumped down off his balcony and used his ax's extendible pole to make sure he landed on the ground safely. Black Arachnia froze in fear. The mech she had fallen in love with just called her a monster.

She turned around to look at him. "Optimus?" She asked even though she knew his voice well.

"Release my brother now! How do you know my name? Are you the spider monster that killed Elita One?!" He asked in a loud demanding tone, which brought out Ultra Magnus, Sentinel and the rest of the guard. Black Arachnia was beginning to panic.

"Please listen to me, I mean no harm! I am Elita One. My parents hired some wizards from Kaonol, to change me into this and then had knights come hunt me down to kill me." She yelled in a panic tone. She didn't want to harm her friends.

"If you are truly Elita One then prove it!" Optimus demanded.

"There is no way that ugly thing can be Elita One!" Sentinel said in disgust.

Black Arachnia turned to Sentinel and glared at him. "Remember the time we sent Sentinel to find the great chickenbot, but there was none and we had him chancing chickenbots all day? Or when we told him to kiss a horsebot or a ratbot and they would turn into the most beautiful princesses in the world and he could marry them and he was kissing every horsebot and ratbot for about 6 vorns?" Black Arachnia asked Optimus.

Optimus and Sentinel stared at each other then back to her. "Elita One?" They asked in shock, but Optimus was the only one brave enough to move closer because she was trying to get Rodimus off her back, but was having issues.

"Be careful Optimus, it could be a trap." Ultra Magnus said

"Father, I believe she is telling the truth. Only Elita, Rodimus, I and Sentinel knew about those." Optimus said. As he helped her get Rodimus off of her back. She sighed with relief when Optimus believed her.

"Elita One…." Optimus began to say, but Black Arachnia interrupted him.

"I go by the name Black Arachnia now, at least until I am able to find a spell to change me back to normal." She said while looking away.

"Black Arachnia, we will help you and punish your parents for what they have done to you." Optimus said while holding her close to him after she laid down. She felt so safe in his arms.

"I still don't believe that's her! We should kill her before she kidnaps both princes!" Sentinel yelled as he got out his lance.

"No Sentinel, stand down!" Optimus ordered.

Finally Rodimus began to wake up and Ultra Magnus went to him and got rid of the webs that were slightly binding him. They were placed on him like a blanket rather than them being really tight like one would expect them to be when someone is being kidnapped. "Daddy?" Rodimus asked sleepily.

"I'm right here Rodimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"So what kind of spell did you cast on the princes?" Sentinel asked with lance and shield drawn.

"Sentinel you still haven't grown a processor have you. Rodimus is always a heavy sleeper especially if he has been crying himself to sleep which he obviously has because of my supposed death. And you know that me and Optimus have always had a crush on each other." Black Arachnia said but then quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"Really now?" Optimus asked with a loving smile. He then pulled her chin so she could look him straight in the eye. "You will always be Elita to me no matter what you look on the outside." Optimus added.

"Optimus." Elita said in shock. She couldn't believe that he would still love her now just like he always has. Optimus then surprised her by kissing her. She was stunned at first but then gave him and both of them closed their eyes.

When they opened their eyes Optimus was holding the real Elita One. He smiled down at her. "Elita you are back to normal." He said. She looked down at herself and then smiled up at him.

"Optimus h-how did we?" She asked in shock. Ultra Magnus smiled and laughed a little, which caused all the kids and guards to look at him.

"Young ones have you learned nothing from the stories I have read to you? True love can break any spell, and that means you two are true spark mates. Which I am more than happy to have you two be wedded, and I will take care of your parental units, Elita One. They will be dealt with properly." Ultra Magnus said with a smile. Elita then began to turn orange because she was blushing so bad.

Optimus smiled at Elita, and then he turned and kissed her again. His dream was finally coming true. He has always loved it when Elita was around, and she was so nice to Rodimus even when he was away. "She is finally going to become part of our family?" Rodimus asked with a smile.

"Yes Rodimus she is." Ultra Magnus said with a smile. Sentinel walked off. He wanted to find a way to tear Elita and Optimus apart. He was supposed to be with Optimus. The princes were his and his alone. He wanted them all to himself. He never really cared for Elita and always thought she was lying to them and he was going to prove it or have her taken care of. *Yeah that's it, I will hire someone from Kaonol to kill the new princess, but I better try and find something to exchange for the job…maybe one night with one of the princes… NO! They are mine. Um…. Maybe some upgrades or some jewels or money.* He thought to himself with an evil smile. *Once Elita is assassinated I will swoop in in and comfort the princes and make them both mine.* Sentinel thought to himself. He then headed to the stables and began to saddle up a horsebot.

He then road his horse all the way to Kaonol. Then to the place where bounty hunters hang out at. He dismounted his horse and tied it to a post. He then went inside, where everyone turned to look at him as he entered. "I'm looking for the best bounty hunter in the lot." Sentinel said/ordered.

"Depends on what you want him for?" One bounty hunter said.

"Assassinating a soon to be royal." Sentinel said. Everyone then began to back down, like hell they were going to try and kill any kind of royal.

"Sounds like fun." Said a mech with a white face that had black strips on it, but the rest of him was green and black. "What do I get if I successed?" He asked.

"You will get anything you want except for the princes they are mine." Sentinel said. The bounty hunter smiled and got up from where he was seated.

"Why don't we talk about this in a more private place?" He asked.

"What's your name bounty hunter?" Sentinel asked.

"The name is Lockdown." The bounty hunter said as he led the way to a more private place. "Now who am I offlining?" Lockdown asked.

"The fiancé of Optimus Prime goes by the name Elita One." Sentinel said

"She's already dead. There is a pretty good bounty on the head of the spider creature that killed her." Lockdown said

"She was changed into the spider creature by her parents and now is planning on marrying Optimus Prime, which I cannot allow. Both of those princes are to be mine and mine alone." Sentinel said

"So you want me to kill her so you can swoop in and steal there poor grieving sparks? And here I thought the ones from Kaonol is ruthless." Lockdown said.

"Why do you care? And what do you want in return?" Sentinel asked.

"You know one of the princes friends from The Eastern Isle?" Lockdown asked with a smile.

"Which one there is Jazz and Prowl?" Sentinel asked.

"Prowl, mainly but if you get me both, then you will never see me again, and I will keep my mouth shut until I die and turn into rust." Lockdown said with a smile.

"Deal, but you will get them both after the job is done. We can lure them to Iaconia, for the funeral, and then you can kidnap them from there, I will make sure you have what you need." Sentinel said. Lockdown laughed and then shook hands with Sentinel.

"When would you like her dead by?" Lockdown asked.

"Before they are bonded, I believe they will be holding the ceremony in several vorns." Sentinel said.

"Alright so the sooner the better, consider it done." Lockdown said, before he headed back into the bar. "You might want to head back before they notice you gone." Lockdown added then went back to finish his drink.

Sentinel went back to his horse and road back to Iaconia. Thankfully no one realized he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lockdown checked the place out and waited until the day of the ceremony because that's when it would be less likely to as guarded. Plus he could also get a second bounty for Megatron, king of Kaonol.

Megatron had put a bounty out for whoever could bring him the handsome prince Optimus Prime would get a pretty hefty reward. He was going to grab Optimus, along with Prowl and wait for Jazz to come to try and save them then he would have all that he needs, once he turned Optimus over to Megatron that is.

On that day of the ceremony, he made his way in as a supposed guest when he wasn't. He then hid in the back to wait for his prey to come to walk down the aisle. He made sure that no one would be able to know it was him. He got a cheap temporary paint job, and was wearing a mask and hood. He stood in the back of the room next to the doors so he could pounce and then run off. Sentinel had already told him that he would give chase but let him escape.

Elita sat nervously as Arcee finished painting on her makeup and polishing her face and helm. "Now try and hold still I'm almost done." Arcee said with a smile, because she knew the young femme was so excited that she could barely contain it.

"I'm sorry Arcee. I've always have dreamed of this day ever since I first met Optimus. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me like this. I can't wait much longer. I just want to run down the aisle and kiss him and to have us be married. I just hope nothing goes wrong." Elita said while having a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"Don't worry everything will go down just as planned, or even better." Arcee reassured the young femme. "There finished." She added and moved so Elita could look at herself. Elita was stunned at how beautiful she looked.

There was then a knock on the door. "How are things coming along in there?" Ultra Magnus asked. Elita had asked him to walk her down the aisle since he was more of a father to her than her real father.

"We are finished." Arcee said with a smile. Then Ultra Magnus entered the room. He was really stunned by how beautiful Elita looked it reminded him of his late wife. "What do you think?" Arcee asked with a smile.

"You look stunning Elita. I think everyone is going be stunned by your beauty." Ultra Magnus said with a proud smile. He always treated Elita as his own because his sons told him about what her parents were doing to her but unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it, because he lacked evidence.

"You really think so?" Elita asked shyly.

"Yes I know so, youngling. Now come let's go get you bonded." Ultra Magnus said with as he held his arm up to her. She took it and grabbed her crystal flowers.

Elita was thankful to have Ultra Magnus walk her down the aisle because the people stared at her as the doors were opened. She was so beautiful that she almost made Lockdown forget his jobs. He waited until they had passed through the door before he snatched Elita away from Ultra Magnus. Thankfully he was on the right side so he didn't have to move around Ultra Magnus giving himself away to some of the Eastern Islanders.

Everyone gasped and turned to see what was going on as Optimus, Rodimus, and some of their friends including Sentinel took up their weapons out of their subspace, and of course, Ultra Magnus always had his hammer with him. "Release her at once!" Optimus ordered as he charged at Lockdown.

"Wrong move," Lockdown said as he slit Elita's neck cables and tossed her to the floor and then he caught Optimus and put him in stasis cuffs. He then fired a hook and chain that luckily caught both Jazz and Prowl. Jazz went to push Prowl out of the way of the hook and chain but they both ended up getting caught in it. Lockdown smiled and pulled them to him. He had Optimus over his shoulders and then took off knowing that Sentinel would never be able to catch up with him in time. Ratchet and Red Alert began to work on Elita to try and save her life while everyone else went after the assassin. Lockdown was able to make it to his ship and took off to Kaonol. "What do you want from us?" Prowl asked as him, Jazz and Optimus struggled to get free.

"There is a bounty on the pretty prince's head. Well there is a bounty on both but I will get the other prince in due time." Lockdown said as he got rid of the cheap paint and the voice changer.

"Lockdown." Jazz snarled. He knew of Lockdown and was the one that saved their Emperor Yoketron. It was before Yoketron and his daughter found Prowl barely online and nursed him back to health before she went and married Ultra Magnus.

"You remember me Jazz? I'm impressed." Lockdown said with an evil smile.

"You know him?" Optimus asked.

"Unfortunately yes, he is the student that betrayed Emperor Yoketron and tried to kill him to steal his daughter and his kingdom, but I put a stop to that. It was a few millennias before we found you Prowl." Jazz said.

"What do you want with us?" Prowl asked.

"Well there are multiple reasons why I want each of you. For the young prince I'm going to turn him over to Megatron to do whatever he wished with, and as for you two you are my payment for taking care of that pretty little femme." Lockdown said with a smile.

"Payment? What do you mean? You hired you to kill Elita?!" Optimus demanded as he struggled to get free.

"Well I told him that if I got both the bots I asked for I wouldn't tell, but I will give you a hint. It wasn't her parents." Lockdown said with a smile. Optimus was shocked, along with Jazz and Prowl. Elita never crossed anyone's path the wrong way. She was a kind and selfless femme. She would give up her armor if she could to someone that needed it more.

"Who hired you?" Jazz asked while glaring at Lockdown.

"If I tell you what will I get in return?" Lockdown asked with a wicked grin. He then began to grope Jazz's chaise. Jazz growled, he knew why Lockdown wanted him and Prowl. He wanted them to become his personal interfacing slaves.

"If you tell us, then I will give you what you want." Jazz said. He would rather get raped, than let Prowl or Optimus get raped. He knew Lockdown was twisted, but like the pit was he going to let him taint the son of one of his best friends or the one he has always had a crush on.

"And how do you know what I want? Like I said the reasons differ from bot to bot." Lockdown said.

"Because you would rather torture, and humiliate me; before you offline me. So what better way than to threaten to hand over my best friend's oldest son to her worse enemy, and also threaten the bot I dared to fall in love with?" Jazz asked while trying to keep his cool, but he also forgot that Optimus and Prowl were still in the room.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked in shock. He wasn't sure what to say, but his spark began to race, with happiness and excitement. Prowl had fallen for Jazz after he recovered from his first love which was Optimus' mother, but she chose Ultra Magnus over him.

"So which would you rather have me start with? The Prince or your lover?" Lockdown asked with a wicked grin.

"How about I let you start with me? I'm more experienced than those two, so I will at least be able to warm you up." Jazz said. Prowl and Optimus were at a lost for what they were talking about.

"Well alright then. It was the princes' personal knight that came to me and hired me to kill the femme." Lockdown said with a smile.

"You lie! Sentinel would never do such a thing!" Optimus yelled. He was in a state of shock. How could Sentinel do such a thing? He was one of his best friends and was his best bot at the ceremony.

"Oh? Why don't you watch this then?" Lockdown said and then played a video on his computer screen that showed him and Sentinel and you could hear what they were talking about. Optimus was so hurt, first he lost his love not once but twice, and now he found out that his best friend was the one to betray him and have his love killed for the second time.

"Optimus, you have to hang in there, alright? Elita is a tough femme; she will fight for her life. You will see, once we get back she will be there to greet us." Jazz said. He had used mores code to Prowl to try and escape while he kept Lockdown busy and to leave him behind he will catch up with them later. All that matters is getting Optimus back to Iaconia.

Prowl gave Jazz a worried look. He couldn't leave him with this sick freak, but Jazz just gave him a loving, and pleading smile. Lockdown put Jazz in stasis cuffs and hauled him into the other room, like Jazz had hoped. He didn't want them to watch what was going to happen to him.

Prowl then began to use his processor over matter to break the shackles. He then went and freed Optimus. "Come we must get you out of here." Prowl said quietly. They then heard Jazz scream in pain. Prowl closed his optics, to try and drown out the sounds of his lover in pain.

"What about Jazz?" Optimus asked. Like frag he was going to leave him with Lockdown.

"I'll come back for him once I get you off this ship at least. Here is a distress beacon. Only Emperor Yoketron can pick it up, he will find you and get you back to your family." Prowl said while handing him a necklace that all cyber ninjas wear.

"I'm not leaving either of you here with this freak." Optimus said as he got out his ax. Prowl sighed and then pitched the back of Optimus' neck knocking him out. He then went to the control panel and used it to lower the ship so he wouldn't hurt Optimus when he dropped him out. He found the exit attached the necklace activated it and then dropped him out of the ship, in a dense forested area.

Prowl then went back to save his new lover. He kicked down the door, and was stunned to see Jazz on his back legs spread and Lockdown's spike inside of Jazz's port. "Prowl! Run!" Jazz said between pants of pain. Lockdown had just shoved his spike right in without preparing Jazz.

Prowl was stunned at first but then his shock turned into anger. No one treats his new lover like that. Prowl then attacked Lockdown off of Jazz, which actually ripped Lockdown out of Jazz. Jazz couldn't help but scream out in pain.

*Please Primus kill me now!* Jazz thought as the pain rippled through the most sensitive spot on his body at the time.

Prowl just kept attacking Lockdown until he wasn't moving any more. He stopped and looked at his hands that were now covered in energon. *W-what have I done?* He asked himself in panic.

"Prowly calm down, it will take more than that to kill him. Trust me I should know." Jazz said while trying to focus on getting rid of the pain, but it wasn't working.

"Jazz, are you alright?" Prowl asked while going to him. He then freed Jazz and helped him up.

"I'm in pain, but I will live. Come on let's get out of here before he wakes up, and next time wait for a bot to ease out of the other, that fraggin' hurts." Jazz said while allowing Prowl to help him out of the ship. "Where is O.P.?" Jazz asked.

"I knocked him out and tossed him off the ship a ways back, he has my distress beacon on him and I made sure it was turned on." Prowl said. Jazz sighed.

"Prowl you were supposed to stay with him and protect him. We are probably in Kaonol territory by now." Jazz said as he moved from Prowl and then jumped off the ship. This was going to hurt but they needed to find Optimus and fast before he was either taken to Megatron or sold into the interfacing trade.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl sighed and followed Jazz. They began to search for Optimus as much as they could, but Optimus was already found by a Kaonolian. She was one of the seekers but she lived with her brother that was afraid of everything but her and a kind meche that took them in. The meche that took them in was originally from Iaconia but he wanted to help his fellow fliers that were getting abused over in Kaonol. He tried to help out all the seekers but they never wanted it. "Skyfire, I found an injured bot in the bushes." The femme said as she entered the house and put down her basket.

"Slipstream, take your brother and go prepare a room for him. If he is here to bring us harm I will deal with him, but right now we can't leave him injured, and to the creatures of Kaonol." Skyfire said as he got up from the table. Slipstream nodded and then leads her brother, Skywarp, to a bedroom so he can stay close to her. Skyfire was the only meche besides Skywarp that she wouldn't hesitate to do anything for. She respected him so she didn't argue with him, she even loved him but she was too scared to say anything to him.

Skyfire went out and found the young bot knocked out in the bushes. He knew who it was once he got the bot out of the bushes and a good look at his face. He then quickly picked up the young prince and took him to his home. Slipstream had hurried to the door after making sure Skywarp was comfortable by himself in his room. "I set up my room to let him sleep in." She said as she helped Skyfire carry the young bot to the room.

"Alright, but you know who he is?" Skyfire asked.

"No who is he?" She asked

"He is Ultra Magnus' oldest son, Optimus Prime." Skyfire said while holding Slipstream to him, who was now in shock. What was a prince of Iaconia doing here unless if he was kidnapped.

"We will keep him here; until he is back to full health then I will take him back to Iaconia." Skyfire said.

"Are you sure? I don't want them to hurt you." She said while placing a hand on Skyfire's chassis.

"Yes I am sure because I know Ultra Magnus, but first we need to get Optimus back to full health. I think he injured his leg. I will go for a healer in the morning." Skyfire said while holding her to him. They have never admitted their feelings for each other but they would act on their feelings.

The next morning Skyfire left to fetch a healer. It would take him a couple of days to get to the healer's place and back. Slipstream waved at him as he flew off. "Be careful!" She yelled to him. She actually was having a bad feeling about being left alone with the prince.

She then went back in and went to Skywarp. "Skywarp, it's alright to come out. The meche is a son of one of Skyfire's friends, but I am going to need you to promise me something." Slipstream said, in a soft tone as Skywarp came out from under his covers.

"W-what is it?" Skywarp asked.

"If I yell the words to you, I want you to go to the mech, his name is Optimus, and warp him and yourself to the hideout until Skyfire, myself or both of us, come to get you both. Can you promise me that?" She asked with a loving smile.

"But what if he tries to hurt me?" Skywarp asked.

"He can't hurt you. He has an injured leg and I will introduce you to him once he wakes up, but I may need your help tending to his wounds until the healer gets here. Skyfire left to go find one." Slipstream said while holding her brother to her.

"A-alright." He said while getting up with her and following her to her room where the strange meche still slept. He seemed to be crying in his sleep. "I-is he crying?" Skywarp asked.

"It seems so. He must be so scared, and confused just like you, Warp. He lives all the way in Iaconia." Slipstream said as she took a look at Optimus' injured leg. She then noticed that there was a branch that had penetrated his leg. She hissed a little because that must have hurt. She then began to tend to his minor wounds that she knew how to fix, with Skywarp's help.

Optimus woke up a little before the sun was the highest in the sky. He looked around the room and realized he wasn't at home or anywhere he knew. He sat up and winced as pain shot through his leg. "It's best if you try not to move your leg too much until the healer arrives." Said a shaky voice. Optimus looked over in the direction the voice came from. He saw a black and purple seeker cowering in the corner.

"Who are? Where am I?" Optimus asked in a demanding tone, which cause the poor seeker to cower even more. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Optimus added while softening his tone and giving a more comforting look to his face.

"Skywarp is he awake yet?" Slipstream asked.

"Y-yes he is." Skywarp said as warped to her. She gently took his hand and led him back into the room where Optimus was. She also had a bowl of energon soup in her other hand. "Here try and eat this." Slipstream said while handing the soup to Optimus.

"Thank you, but where am I? And who are you two?" Optimus asked.

"You are in a safe haven for seekers. I am Slipstream and this is Skywarp. We escaped and are in hiding from King Megatron because we don't want to fight anymore, and we don't want to be subjects to his abuse anymore." Slipstream said.

"Why not escape to Iaconia? My father would help you." Optimus said then he took a sip of the energon soup.

"Our issue is getting passed Kaonol's boarder guards. That is why Skyfire has bought this huge plot of land but only I and Skywarp have decided to hide here with him." She said while sitting Skywarp back down in his chair. "Skywarp is afraid of everything, and it was too risky to keep him on the battle field. And Skyfire is so kind and strong. He is the only other bot that Skywarp isn't afraid of and will run to if he is scared." Slipstream added.

"Who is this Skyfire? His name sounds familiar, but I can't quiet place it." Optimus asked.

"He is a friend of your Father's. Prince Optimus, would you like some more soup?" Slipstream asked.

"I see. So where is he? And yes please." He said while handing the empty bowl back to Slipstream. He had chugged the whole bowl in one setting. He was hungrier than he thought.

"He went to fetch a healer, because we can't properly heal your leg ourselves. And it's about a day's flight to the nearest village. So he won't be back until tomorrow evening. Once we get you back to health he will sneak you back to Iaconia, and back to your family." She said before she went and got him more soup and some soup for Skywarp.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Optimus asked.

Slipstream smiled at him. "No I already have had one bowl. I have to watch my figure." She said.

"She doesn't need to but she does anyways because she likes Skyfire." Skywarp said softly.

"I do not!" She said quickly which caused Skywarp to cower from her. "Oh I'm sorry Skywarp I didn't mean to startle you but I don't like like him." She said softly, even though she was blushing.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings for him, because if you do then you might end up like me." Optimus said while thinking of his beloved Elita. Slipstream turned to Optimus and noticed he was really sad almost close to tears.

"What do you mean?" Slipstream asked, while sitting on the bed, and then holding him to her, to comfort the young meche.

"I was supposed to be marrying the femme I had just expressed my feelings to, but Sentinel hired Lockdown to kill her and kidnap me, Prowl, and Jazz. I have no clue where he was taking us but I need to find Prowl and Jazz. They could be in serious trouble." Optimus said as he tried to get up but Slipstream kept him down.

"Don't more or you will injure your leg even more. I will tell Skyfire tomorrow when he returns. He will be able to find them." Slipstream said.

"But they could be seriously hurt." Optimus said.

"I'm sure they will be fine. Now then we need to get you back to health both physically and mentally. Now do you know if this femme of your's is dead or alive? I know Iaconia has the best healers in all of Cybertron. They could have saved her and she is probably waiting for you to come back to her." Slipstream said with a smile.

"How do you know? I don't want to get my hopes up. She was attacked on our bonding day. I should have protected her better. If I hadn't charged at Lockdown she might still be alive today." Optimus said while trying not to cry but the tears began to fall down his face.

"Now don't think like that. You were doing what any meche would have done to protect his femme. And since Lockdown was hired to kill her like you said, he would have done her harm anyways, but I think positive. You are a Prince you always need to think that things will come out for the better. Plus she will be in the best of care. You of all people should know that your father would never let you suffer the way he has suffered. It must have been so hard on him to lose your mother; More so than it was for you and your brother. It takes a great strength of will and power and a lot of support to keep him from committing suicide, like most bondmates do." Slipstream said while rubbing the young prince's back.

"W-what do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"In about 99% of cased where a bondmate is dead, the living bondmate will commit suicide, but some rare cases the living mate has lived on, thanks to their will, or their children." Slipstream said while rubbing his back.

"Really? But then why do I not feel that way?" Optimus asked.

"Because you weren't bonded, yes she may be your true bondmate but you didn't share your spark with her just yet, and another reason is that she is alive." Slipstream said while smiling down at Optimus.

"You really think she is alive?" He asked. If she was dead then would want to be committing suicide. He has heard all the fairy tales especially of Radiator and Jolta (Romeo and Juliet), but it also meant that if he wasn't feeling like that and she was dead then that means his beloved Elita that he loved with all his being is not his true sparkmate. He devoted most of his life to Elita and Rodimus especially after his mother had died. When Elita came into their life Rodimus had looked up to her as a second mother/ older sister.

She was so kind to both of them and helped them out with whatever they were doing, like trying to train with their weapons. She would always be on the side lines and cheering them on and encouraging them to do better. She was so perfect for him. He loved her no matter what, even when she was part spider. He loved her. He felt even more depressed as his mind kept wandering to what if she wasn't his true sparkmate.

"She is alive, don't you worry. She is." Slipstream said with a smile. Optimus just sighed. His whole world is turned upside down. "Now why don't you try and get some rest alright? You need to save up your strength." Slipstream added. She then had Skywarp move so he was sitting on the floor in front of the bed. He gave pleading eyes but still had a hint of fear. "Is it alright if Skywarp lay with you?" Slipstream asked.

Optimus was surprised but then smiled softly at Skywarp and moved over so he could fit on the bed too. Slipstream moved so Skywarp could lay next to the young prince. Skywarp actually felt really sorry for Optimus. He wanted to comfort him too but was unsure if Optimus would allow it. "Now you two rest, I will be cleaning the kitchen if you need anything." Slipstream said as she left the room.

Soon Optimus and Skywarp fell asleep. Slipstream was sweeping, the living room. There was then a knock on the front door. Slipstream went and hid the door to her room and then went to answer the door. She looked through a crack hoping somehow Skyfire was home early with the healer, but to her dismay it was her other brothers that chose to stay with Megatron, Thundercracker, Starscream, and one other that she knew this wasn't them coming to seek aid. It was Megatron himself.


	4. Chapter 4

** Thundercracker then forced the door open knocking Slipstream back. "We found you, you weak inferior clone." Thundercracker said while grabbing Slipstream by the wrist. Slipstream began to struggle to try and get away.**

** "Where is the other worthless clone?" Starscream asked while helping Thundercracker restrain Slipstream. **

** "Why do you want to know?" She hissed as she tried to get them to let go of her. **

** "Because you and your brother are going to suffer the ultimate punishment, for deserting the Decepticon army. Now tell us where the other clone is, and whoever has been hiding you?" Megatron asked while cupping her chin. **

** "Like I would tell you?" She hissed. She then bit his hand, which made him pull his hand back and slap her as hard as he could, which caused a loud, sickening, snap in her neck, and she fell limp. Megatron snarled and then grabbed up Slipstream's limp body and threw it across the room.**

** "Search the area. They couldn't have gone far." Megatron ordered with a snarl. Starscream and Thundercracker began to destroy the home looking for Skywarp and whoever else was aiding him and Slipstream.**

** The thrashing of the place woke up Skywarp and Optimus. Skywarp knew what was going on so he held onto Optimus and used his warping ability to warp them away to what Slipstream, Skyfire and himself call the safe house. It was an old house made out of a tree but looks nothing like a house. It was a giant hollow tree that all three had worked together to make into a safe house.**

** "What's going on?" Optimus asked Skywarp. **

** "They found us." Skywarp said while trembling in fear. **

** "Who found us? What's going on Skywarp? It's okay I promise I will protect you and Slipstream but I need to know what's going on." Optimus said while trying to calm down the frightened seeker.**

** "Megatron and the Decepticon army have found us. I can't let them get you. Megatron wants you for himself. He wants you and your brother to become part of his harem. We can't have that." Skywarp said while clinging to Optimus. **

** "What are you talking about?" Optimus asked. He never met this Megatron.**

** "Megatron is the King of Kaonol. He has seen pictures of you and your brother. He wants you both to him so he can make your father suffer." Skywarp said while crying. Normally Slipstream would yell to him or something but he hadn't heard anything so that meant to him that she was already killed. The one person that he looked for to protect him is now gone. She had never gotten to tell the one she loved that she loved him or carry any sparklings for him.**

** Optimus shivered in fear as he held Skywarp to him. He was now afraid for his life, his brother, and his poor father. They must be so worried. He wished he could call them or reach out to them somehow.**

** After a few hours passed, and Optimus had calmed down along with Skywarp, "Skywarp, we need to go back and look for Slipstream. She could be in danger." Optimus said while trying to stand up.**

** "But your hurt and it's too scary to go back." Skywarp said while trying to get Optimus to get off his injured leg. **

** "But we have to go help Slipstream. We can't leave her there to deal with the Decepticons." Optimus said.**

** "No we can't we aren't strong enough." Skywarp said while beginning to panic again.**

** "Yes Skywarp. We have to. She could be killed." Optimus said. Skywarp began to hyper ventilating and then he passed out. "Great." Optimus said with a small sigh. He needed to help Slipstream but he needed Skywarp to show him the way.**

**Skyfire returned home with a fellow healer that was from Iaconia and has helped Skyfire in the past. The healer was named First Aide. He actually came with Skyfire to help him make Kaonol a better and more peaceful place as well.**

"**Slipstream! Skywarp! I'm home with the-"Skyfire said as he opened the door to find the house a mess, and destroyed.**

"**Skyfire, we should go check the other place." First Aide said while grabbing Skyfire by the arm to try and pull him out of there. **

"**Where are you going, Skyfire? Don't you want to have a turn with Slipstream?" Starscream asked while smiling evilly as he came around a corner and into the living room. **

"**W-what do you mean Starscream? Where is she?!" Skyfire asked as rage began to build up in his spark. **

"**You know, interfacing with her? After all she is good for is being a nagging pleasure bot. If she lives after what happened to her." Starscream taunted. Skyfire then attacked Starscream. He ripped off Starscream's null rays and started beating him with them. **

"**Where is she?!" Skyfire demanded. **

"**She's right here, Iaconian." Megatron said while holding up a beaten, bloody and naked Slipstream, by her throat.**

**Slipstream wasn't awake. Skyfire looked in horror at his beautiful femme, and prayed to Primus that she was alive and will live through this. "What do you want?" Skyfire asked anger still filling his voice.**

"**Why are you harboring traitors in my kingdom? I allowed you to live here if you obey my orders. I will allow you to explain yourself since you are a friend of Ultra Magnus'." Megatron said while glaring at Skyfire.**

"**She isn't a traitor. She is becoming my mate. We were working on our ceremony plans. And isn't your law that once a femme, is to be mated she is no longer allowed to work and has to stay in the house hold and start taking care of the house, and preparing it for children?" Skyfire asked. Megatron raised an eyebrow. That was one of his laws, but he didn't believe the Iaconian.**

"**Then why have I not received word and why was she untouched before I took it?" Megatron asked while smiling evilly. Skyfire's energon ran cold. Slipstream, his Slipstream, was harmed in such a manner; in the one place he said she would be safe. **

"**Because we were going to surprise everyone, we had just gotten to the stage where we wanted to become bondmates. Please let her go! You're killing her!" Skyfire said, as tears began to weld in his eyes.**

**Megatron's smile didn't fade. He then threw Slipstream in Skyfire's direction. Skyfire dropped Starscream's null rays and caught Slipstream. He didn't know if she was alive or to check and see if she was. "Skyfire let me see her." First Aide said while gently placing a hand on Skyfire's shoulder. **

**Skyfire nodded and gently and carefully as he could he laid her down. "Now then Skyfire, where is Skywarp?" Megatron asked while glaring at him.**

"**You said the inferior clone's name when you came in. So there is no use hiding where he is." Thundercracker said.**

"**Do you really expect him to still be around here after you went and destroyed my home and did THIS to Slipstream?!" Skyfire asked rage once again filling his voice. **

"**Watch your tone nave. Or would you rather have me kill her here and now?" Megatron asked while glaring at Skyfire. Skyfire snarled.**

"**Get out of my house!" He ordered. **

"**We will leave once I'm good and ready." Megatron said dryly. **

"**You break into my home, harm my mate-to-be! Leave now, or I will throw you out. I don't care if you are a king or not." Skyfire snarled. Megatron then shot Skyfire in the abdomen. **

"**Do not speak to me in such a manner. If you know what's good for you, and your mate-to-be. If you don't then I will send you back to Iaconia in a pieces and let Slipstream become a breeder bot for the seekers." Megatron said while making sure Skyfire was down on the ground by kicking him and began to stomp on his head.**

"**If I was you I would leave that wench behind and return to Iaconia for your own life. You have one week to do so or I will come and kill you all. The same goes for you healer." Megatron said while snarling. First Aide began to work on Slipstream, after taking her to a bedroom and began to heal her.**

**Skyfire went and punched a wall. How could he let this happen to her? He vowed to protect her, and yet he failed her. "Skyfire go find Skywarp, and the Prince." First Aide ordered. Skyfire took a moment and then went to the safe house, where Optimus was passed out on the floor because he twisted his injured leg just right and passed out do to the pain.**

**Skyfire picked him up along with Skywarp and took them back to the house. He laid them down in Slipstream's room that was hidden. He then went to check on Slipstream. First Aide was able to save her, and find out that they lied when they said she was no longer untouched. First Aide looked up to Skyfire, who was filled with worry. "They didn't rape her. They just beat her with an inch of her life. I would actually suggest we get her to my teacher in Iaconia. His name is Ratchet. He will be able to heal her better than I can. They did a real good number on her." First Aide informed.**

"**But we also have to get the prince and Skywarp out of Kaonol as well." Skyfire said. Then there was a knock on the door. Skyfire grabbed up a weapon and answered the door. He found Yoketron at the door. He let out a sigh of relief. **

"**Skyfire it is good to see you. I wasn't expecting to find you here. I am tracking a distress beacon that I gave to one of my students that I took in. Is he here?" Yoketron asked.**

"**How about I do one better? Your grandson is here." Skyfire said while bringing Yoketron in.**

"**Optimus is here? How did he get here?" Yoketron asked.**

"**Slipstream, that flying femme that I told you about, found him in the bushes. I brought him here but he is injured and you just missed Megatron. She had her brother protect Optimus while I was fetching First Aide." Skyfire said.**

"**Did he find out that Optimus is on his territory?" Yoketron asked.**

"**No thankfully, but I need to get Slipstream out of Kaonol, along with Skywarp. Do you think you can help me?" Skyfire asked.**

"**I know I will be able to help you my friend. You have done so much for my grandson and daughter, Primus bless her spark." Yoketron said.**

"**Thank you and Optimus is right this way. I believe First Aide is tending to his leg." Skyfire said.**

**Yoketron nodded and then he followed Skyfire to where Optimus was. Optimus was now awake and First Aide had told him that Slipstream was going to be fine. "Prince Optimus, I brought someone to see you." Skyfire said while holding the door open for Yoketron.**

"**Grandfather!" Optimus said surprisingly. He wanted to jump up and hug him but First Aide still wasn't done healing his leg. **

"**I am here my grandson." Yoketron said, while going over to the young prince, and hugged him. He was so happy that his grandson was alive and out of Megatron's clutches. **

**Optimus snuggled into his grandfather's arms. He felt so safe and loved just like he did when his mother was alive. "I'm sorry to make you, Rodimus, and father worry." Optimus said.**

"**It wasn't your fault little one. But now that you are safe and in good care, is all that matters." Yoketron said.**

"**Grandfather, what is Elita's condition?" Optimus asked. He looked up to his grandfather with hopeful eyes. He wanted to know if she was dead or alive. He needed to know on what happened to his beloved Elita One.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoketron sighed and looked down at the young prince. "When I last left, she was still in surgery. I know she is a fighter, and your father will never let her die on you like this and neither will I. She will pull through, but you have to remain strong and do not doubt yourself that she will not pull through. If she is your true sparkmate then there is a connection between you two already and you have to help her will power by never allowing any other thought get into your head." Yoketron said.**

"**That's right, so you have to be strong for both yourself and her." Skyfire said.**

**Optimus nodded. "Grandfather, we still need to find Prowl and Jazz." Optimus said. Yoketron then sent out a beacon so Jazz and Prowl could find him.**

"**They will find us, now try and rest up until they get here. Then we have to get you, First Aide, Skyfire, Slipstream, Skywarp, Prowl and Jazz back to Iaconia as soon as possible, before Megatron finds out that you are here." Yoketron said. **

"**Skyfire, would you mind going and checking on Slipstream for me?" First Aide asked. Skyfire nodded and then went to check on Slipstream.**

**Jazz had picked up on Yoketron's beacon. "Prowl this way." Jazz said as he headed straight for the beacon. Prowl followed him. They haven't been talking very much. Prowl was thinking that he pissed off Jazz, when Jazz was actually more focused on finding the prince. **

**After a while Jazz and Prowl knocked on the door, which Yoketron answered. "There you two are. I was beginning to worry. Now come you need your rest and to refuel." Yoketron said. Skyfire had reheated the pot of soup Slipstream had made earlier.**

"**Thanks." Jazz said as he made his way over to the table. **

"**You are welcome Jazz, and Prowl." Skyfire said with a smile.**

"**Skyfire? It's been a while." Jazz said as he finally recognized the semi big bot.**

"**It sure has been Jazz. So this is the famous Prowl I have been hearing so much about." Skyfire said while handing both bots a bowl of soup. **

"**This sure is." Jazz said while patting Prowl on the back. Prowl smiled a little. **

"**He is a very promising student just like Jazz was." Yoketron said with a smile. **

"**Was?" Prowl asked kind of confused. He thought Jazz was still learning. **

"**Jazz is a Cyber-Ninja master. He wished to stay by my side instead of going off and trying to teach others in other parts of Cybertron." Yoketron said. **

"**Wow, I thought he was still a student." Prowl said while ducking his head a little.**

"**In a way we are all still students. I know there are a few techniques that I still have to master yet. Just like you Prowl. You have learned almost everything you can, and you are almost a Master yourself." Jazz said with a smile.**

"**Really?" Prowl asked.**

"**Yes you have almost completed your ninja training. You just have a few more things to master and then you will be a master yourself." Yoketron said with a smile. **

"**So you should get to deciding on whatcha want to do. Try to train your own students or stay with Master Yoketron and help him train his new students." Jazz said.**

"**I can tell you right now. I wish to stay with both my masters." Prowl said while bowing his head. Yoketron smiled at the young bot. **

"**We will be more than happy to keep you with us." Yoketron said.**

"**Thank you." Prowl said while bowing to Jazz and Yoketron. **

"**So what did we miss?" Jazz asked Yoketron and Skyfire.**

"**Megatron was here. He seriously injured a femme, and has threatened Skyfire and First Aide. Luckily the second seeker that Skyfire was taking care of was able to get Optimus away so Megatron wouldn't find him, but Optimus is injured as well. He has a branch going through his leg." Yoketron said. Prowl ducked his head.**

"**That was my fault master. I tried to get the prince to safety before going back to help Jazz." Prowl said. **

"**I'm sure you did what you thought was right at the time. You are a good bot, Prowl. We trust your judgment." Yoketron said while placing a hand on Prowl's shoulder which seemed to ease the young bot.**

"**Yeah don't worry about the past so much." Jazz said while smiling to the young bot. **

"**Prowl, why don't you and Jazz, go rest for a while after you finish up your soup. I'm sure Skyfire has another room or two." Yoketron said.**

"**We can share a room." Jazz said with a smile. Yoketron nodded. After they finished their soups Skyfire put them to bed in Skywarp's room since he was resting with Optimus because he was still really scared and didn't want to prevent Skyfire from protecting them. **

"**You both can rest in here." He said. Prowl and Jazz nodded their thanks to him and went into the room.**

**After Skyfire left, Jazz turned to Prowl. "Okay what's bugging you?" He asked which caused Prowl to jump and catch him off guard.**

"**W-what do you mean?" Prowl asked in shock.**

"**Something is up with you and I know it. Was it because of something I said? If you don't want to be in a relationship with me I understand. I kind of put you on the spot." Jazz said while rubbing the back of his head.**

"**No it's not that. I just thought you were angry with me, for what I did to the prince, and that I disobeyed your orders and went back for you. Jazz I have realized something over the past couple of weeks. I have fallen in love again, and the bot I fell in love with is you. I already lost one love, and I couldn't bare going through that again." Prowl said while going up and grabbing Jazz's hand.**

**Jazz smiled at Prowl and then pulled Prowl to him. Prowl stared up at Jazz in shock, his eyes soon widen with more shock as Jazz kissed him. Prowl was unsure what to do because this was his first kiss. Jazz pulled back thinking something was wrong. "Too fast?" Jazz asked.**

"**N-no, it's just that….that was my first kiss." Prowl said while blushing slightly and looking away in shame. Jazz smiled and turned Prowl's head back to him.**

"**No need to be ashamed, Prowl. Does that mean you're untouched as well?" Jazz asked. His smile grew when Prowl nodded nervously. "Well then, how about I claim you as mine tonight? Then when we get back we can plan for our bonding ceremony." Jazz added while groping Prowl's nice, fine aft.**

**Prowl eeped, but moved closer to Jazz. "A-alright." Prowl said shyly. Jazz smiled and then kissed Prowl again, this time Prowl gave into Jazz. Jazz then lead him towards the bed. The other surfaces will come later after he tested Prowl's stamina.**

**After trying to disguise Skywarp, Slipstream, and Optimus so they could cross the border and with fake I.D. cards, but since Yoketron was with them they probably wouldn't have any trouble with the guards. They were all riding in a wagon with Yoketron driving, in the back of the wagon was First Aide, Prowl, Slipstream, Optimus and Skywarp. Skyfire and Jazz were riding on horsebots alongside of the wagon. Yoketron pulled the wagon up so it was in the long line to cross the border to Iaconia.**

**When it was their turn a group of guards came up to them. "You're majesty Yoketron, when did you arrive in Kaonol?" The head guard asked.**

"**A few weeks ago, now I will be headed back to my son-in-law's palace with some friends I have for him to meet. Now if you won't mind letting us pass." Yoketron said. **

"**Sorry you're majesty we have to check every passenger on your wagon." The head guard said. **

**Yoketron nodded. "If you are to do so then so be it, but they must stay in the wagon. You see two of them are seriously injured do to bandits we have met on the road. I tried to fight them on my own but we barely escaped so I hired these three gentlebots and the healer to aid us to my son-in-law's palace." Yoketron said while gesturing towards Prowl, Jazz, Skyfire and First Aide.**

"**What about the third friend?" The head guard asked.**

"**He was able to help me get one of my other friends away, but you see he is still quiet traumatized from what he saw. He just barely grew into adult hood." Yoketron said**

**The head guard nodded and then took a look at everyone's face, but thanks to Prowl's abilities he was able to make them look different than they actually where, and it helped that they had a change of clothes as well. "Alright you are all clear, just make sure you take good care of your injured while on the way, and no more run ins with bandits." The head guard said while bowing to Yoketron.**

**Yoketron nodded then made a clicking noise that made the horsebots began to go and pull the wagon once more. Everyone let out a sigh of relief once they were on Iaconia. Yoketron then called Ultra Magnus. "Yes Yoketron? Did you find anything about Optimus and your students?" Ultra Magnus asked quickly.**

"**Yes I found all three of them. How is Elita doing?" Yoketron asked.**

"**She is doing well. Ratchet and Red Alert were able to save her and she is in recovery right now." Ultra Magnus said with a sigh of relief. The funny thing is when he sighed so did Yoketron.**

"**I will let Optimus know." Yoketron said.**

"**Master Yoketron, are you talking to Ultra Magnus?" Jazz asked.**

"**Yes, I am, did you need me to tell him something?" Yoketron asked.**

"**Yes, I need you to inform him that Sentinel was the one that hired the hit on Elita-One." Jazz said. Yoketron got a grim look on his face.**

"**At once, Jazz. Thank you for gathering that information for me." Yoketron said he then took a deep breath. "Ultra Magnus, are you still there?" Yoketron asked.**

"**Yes I am still here, what is it that Jazz needs me to know?" Ultra Magnus asked.**

"**Sentinel was the one that placed the hit on Elita-One. You must get him away from Rodimus right now before he does something to him. If he was willing to kill Elita to get her away from Optimus that means he is going to want Rodimus as well." Yoketron said. Ultra Magnus froze. Sentinel had just taken Rodimus for a ride to help search for Optimus. **

"**I will send the guards out for him and call Rodimus home at once." Ultra Magnus said. **

"**What do you mean call him home?" Yoketron asked**

"**Rodimus wanted to look for his brother so of course I allowed him to go as long as Sentinel was with him." Ultra Magnus said. **

"**You get him home now and do not let him leave your side. I will send Jazz and Prowl to go on ahead to try and find him but we just crossed the border from Kaonol. The bounty hunter was taking Optimus to Megatron." Yoketron said. Ultra Magnus' energon ran cold with fear for his poor son. **

"**Don't worry Yoketron I will get Rodimus home as soon as possible. And I will call and let you know that he is home." Ultra Magnus said. Then he hung up and called Rodimus. **

"**Yes father? Is there any news on where Optimus is?" Rodimus asked.**

"**Yes, your grandfather has found him, but I want you to head home right now. And do not make any stops what so ever. Do you understand me?" Ultra Magnus asked.**

"**Yes father, but what is wrong? You sound very unnerved right now." Rodimus asked.**

"**Sentinel was the one that hired the bounty hunter to kill Elita One and to take your brother to Megatron. Now I need you to quickly come home and try to stay as far away from Sentinel as possible." Ultra Magnus said. Rodimus pulled his father and froze.**

"**W-what does that mean father?" Rodimus asked.**

"**It means that he is also after you my son. Now, quickly come home and if you have to try and loose Sentinel. Your grandfather has sent Jazz and Prowl towards you, but they just crossed the border from Kaonol." Ultra Magnus said.**

"**Right away father." Rodimus said. He was now really scared of what Sentinel might do to him. **

**Sentinel instantly noticed a change in Rodimus' behavior. "Prince Rodimus, is everything alright? Did they find Prince Optimus?" Sentinel asked.**

**Rodimus really began to sweat for fear. He just nodded and then quickly got his horsebot to run as fast as it could go back towards the palace, but to Rodimus' dismay Sentinel's horsebot was faster and he caught up with him and tackled him off the horsebot. He meant to grab the reins but he leaned to far forward and decided to jump off the horsebot and take Rodimus with him.**

**When they hit the ground it knocked the wind out of Rodimus' systems. He hit the ground hard and then have Sentinel land on him. "Rodimus what has gotten into you?" Sentinel asked. He couldn't stop staring at Rodimus as he tried to catch his breath but it looked like he was panting.**

"**G-get *wheeze* off." Rodimus tried to order while trying to get air back into his systems.**

"**Not until you tell me what's gotten into you." Sentinel said while pinning Rodimus' arms above his head with one hand.  
Rodimus struggled to get free. He arched his back in an attempt to try and push Sentinel off with his chassis but instead Sentinel began to grope his chassis a little. "Stop it you traitor!" Rodimus yelled as he tried to back away but the ground was getting in the way.**

"**What are you talking about Rodimus?" Sentinel asked. He had a feeling that Lockdown talked and he was now in deep scrap.**

"**You betrayed my brother and me. You hired the hitmech to kill Elita and kidnap my brother! Why did you do it?" Rodimus asked. Sentinel sighed and now he knew that Lockdown really did talk. **

"**I didn't hire him to kidnap your brother. My job is to protect you and your brother, and Elita has always seemed like a threat, well mainly her parents. How do we know that they didn't plan this from the beginning and are using her to lure you and your brother to some location and harm either of you?" Sentinel asked.**

"**She would never do that and you know it! Now get off me right now or you will be sorry!" Rodimus said while struggling to get free.**

"**I'm sorry Rodimus but I can't do that." Sentinel said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rodimus tried to sink down into the ground even more. "What do you mean by that Sentinel?" Rodimus asked in fear.**

"**I mean that now that they know I hired Lockdown that I will never be able to keep you and your brother all to myself but as long as I have one of you that should suffice." Sentinel said as he leaned down and kissed Rodimus' neck. **

"**No stop it! I'm saving myself for my true mate!" Rodimus yelled while struggling against Sentinel even more but Sentinel was much stronger than the young prince. **

"**You will be mine, Rodimus." Sentinel said as his free hand reached down and began to rub Rodimus' interface panel cover. Rodimus cried out as he arched his back to try and get away.**

"**Please Sentinel. I-I don't want this." Rodimus begged while tears began to form in his eyes. He began to think if this was his mother's doing, because she hated him for killing her when she gave birth to him. Was she causing Sentinel to do these things, especially to him right now? Rodimus couldn't help but cry, as Sentinel continued to try and get Rodimus' interface panel open. **

"**You will be mine Rodimus, now just relax and enjoy everything. You will soon be begging me for more. Don't worry you will be my mate soon as well." Sentinel said while moving his head so he could steal Rodimus' first kiss. **

"**Sentinel please….." Rodimus began to beg but was cut off by Sentinel kissing him and finally getting his interfacing panel open and revealing his spike and port.**

**Sentinel then began to tease Rodimus' spike. Rodimus moaned and whimpered into the kiss. Sentinel pulled back. "You like that don't you Rodimus?" Sentinel asked with a wicked smile.**

"**Sentinel stop it please!" Rodimus begged as his body began to heat up. He didn't want his first time to be taken in such a manner. He wanted it to be just like those people in the stories he was told while growing up. **

"**No." Sentinel said while moving his free hand from Rodimus' spike to his port. Rodimus began to scream for help at the top of his lungs. The next thing Rodimus knew Sentinel was sent flying off of him.**

**Rodimus looked up at his savior. The mech was wearing a straw hat that looked like he was from the Eastern Isles and was wearing a loose fitting kimono over his protoform. He had a sword on his back and two more on both sides of his waist. His kimono was almost all white but had a few red designs on it.**

"**The little fem said no." The new mech said as Sentinel got up. **

"**I'M NOT A FEM!" Rodimus yelled angrily.**

"**I apologize, the little mech said no." The mech said with a small grin.**

**Sentinel growled. "He is mine, whether anyone likes it or not." Sentinel said while grabbing out his lance and shield.**

"**First mistake, you try to rape this pretty little thing. Second mistake is to draw your weapons and threaten me." The mech said. Sentinel snarled and then lunged at what he thought to be an over confident mech.**

**The mech moved and picked up the young prince while dodging Sentinel's attack. Sentinel then ran face first into a tree. "You know you knights are all the same. You swear to protect those around you but instead you abuse your power to get whatever the frag you want. Well this time I'm not going to allow that to happen." The mech said while holding Rodimus to him. **

**Rodimus looked up at his savior's face and couldn't help but blush madly. He was really handsome for a mech from the Eastern Isles. The mech held his arm around Rodimus' waist. "Let him go right now! The prince is mine!" Sentinel ordered while charging at the mech again. **

**The mech this time drew a sword and used it to block Sentinel's attack. "So you're a prince huh? May I know your name?" The mech asked Rodimus as he used his sword to push Sentinel back.**

"**M-my name is Rodimus Prime. I am the son of Ultra Magnus, grandson of Yoketron." Rodimus said in a shy voice.**

"**It's nice to meet you. I'm Drift." The mech said with a smile.**

"**Drift? That's a nice and strong name." Rodimus said while moving slightly closer to Drift. He was loving, how strong Drift was, and how well he was protecting him against Sentinel, while he was still holding onto him. **

"**Why thank you. Now why don't you go find a safe spot to hide and I will take care of this freak for you." Drift said then he kissed Rodimus' hand, to show that he was interested in him as well. **

"**Right." Rodimus said while going over and climbing onto a slightly big rock to watch the fight. Rodimus then turned beat red when he realized that his interface panel was still open and he quickly closed it and hoped Drift hadn't noticed. **

**Drift smiled after the young prince while staring at Rodimus' fine aft. "Alright, knight. If you have a shred of honor you will leave him be and fight me and me alone until one of us is standing." Drift said while drawing his other sword so that the only sword he wasn't using was the one on his back.**

"**Fine, but once I kill you the prince will be mine." Sentinel said while getting into a weak fighting stance.**

**Drift gave him a weird look. "Really? That's your fighting stance? You completely leave yourself wide open." Drift said.**

"**There is nothing wrong with my fighting stance!" Sentinel snarled. Rodimus couldn't help but giggle at Drift's comment about Sentinel's fighting stance. Even Rodimus knew that was the worse stance you could do when in a fight.**

"**Well then let's see if I can prove to you that there is something wrong with it." Drift said while running up to attack Sentinel but then Sentinel's shield expanded to protect his whole body. When Drift's sword made contact with the force field it actually sent a current through Drift's sword and into Drift. The shock was so strong that it launched Drift into a tree. **

"**DRIFT!" Rodimus yelled as he got down from his rock and was about to run to Drift when Sentinel threw his lance in front of Rodimus. Rodimus backed up so his back was against the rock. **

**Then Sentinel walked up, picked up his lance and then held it to Rodimus' neck. "Take off your armor, or I will kill him." Sentinel said while pointing his lance to where Drift was. **

"**Kill who?" Drift asked while holding one of his swords to Sentinel's neck from the side. **

**Sentinel snarled and looked back at Drift. "Drop your weapons and Rodimus come get behind me." Drift said. Rodimus quickly scooted across the rock and then ran around to Drift. He actually wrapped his arms around Drift's chest. Drift smiled and then held Rodimus to him with his free arm. He had put his other sword away. "Now be a good boy and stay right there because you won't be able to keep up anyways." Drift added then he jumped backwards with Rodimus and then jumped up into the trees and disappeared with Rodimus.**

**When Drift stopped running they were in front of a small house that was styled like the houses he had seen in the Easter Isles. "Where are we?" Rodimus asked while looking up at Drift with an innocent look on his face.**

"**My home, I figure we can hide out here for a while and then I will take you back to your father." Drift said while moving a curtain to allow Rodimus to go inside first. Rodimus was stunned to see the inside. It was really different than what he was used to.**

"**I'm sorry it's not the fanciest place, but it works." Drift said, while taking off his straw hat. He then hung it off of a hook, on the wall.**

"**Oh no it's fine, I just never seen the inside of one." Rodimus said quickly hoping he didn't offend his savior.**

"**Are you hungry?" Drift asked while going over to a pot that was hanging over the fire place that was in the middle of the room. **

"**Yes, I am." Rodimus said while following Drift. Drift then dished him up some soup.**

"**Here drink this." He said. Rodimus sat down like he was taught to do whenever he was to visit his grandfather. **

**Rodimus then took the bowl and drank the soup, but then stopped when he noticed that Drift wasn't eating. "A-are you not hungry?" He asked.**

"**No I will eat after you are finished. I only have one bowl." Drift said.**

"**Oh I'm sorry. Um….. Here." Rodimus said as he moved closer to Drift and held the bowl to Drift.**

"**What? I said I would eat after you." Drift said while pushing the bowl away from him.**

"**But you had to fight against Sentinel and you were injured. You need the energon more than me. So please at least a few drinks?" Rodimus begged. Drift sighed and then allowed Rodimus to hold the bowl to his lips and feed him. **

**Drift didn't know why but he felt like he could get use to this. Having Rodimus feed him and take care of him even though he wasn't really hurt. "There now you eat up. You have had a rough day. Unless you are used to getting almost raped and saved every day." Drift said**

**Rodimus ducked his head. "N-no. I just learned that Sentinel was the one to hire a hitmech to kill my brother's soon to be bondmate, on their ceremony day, but the hitmech kidnapped my brother and two of his and Sentinel's friends. Sentinel then told me since everyone found out that he was going to keep me all to himself. He want's both me and my brother." Rodimus said while sighing.**

"**Wow, I think it's a good thing I stopped him when I did. Otherwise you might not be able to find a mate. It's really hard for those that were raped especially in royalty to find mates after that." Drift said**

**Rodimus saddened. "H-he did touch me." He said while lowering the bowl.**

"**How did he touch you?" Drift asked.**

"**He stroked my spike and almost put a finger in my port." Rodimus said while ducking his head.**

"**But he didn't and that's alright as long as he didn't put his spike in you." Drift said while patting Rodimus' shoulder.**

"**Still I don't think I would get a mate anyways." Rodimus said while looking away from Drift. He was thinking that he was going to hate him just like everyone else.**

"**What makes you say that?" Drift asked.**

"**I'm cursed. I look like my mother who died because giving birth to me weakened her immune system and she caught the plague and died from it. So everyone including my father hates me, except my brother, Optimus." Rodimus said while ducking his head.**

"**Why is looking like your mother a curse?" Drift asked.**

"**Because it's a reminder to me that I am a murderer, and I have to remind everyone about my mother and keep causing them pain. And I think my mother hates me as well from the afterlife. She wants me to suffer. So no one will want me because of it." Rodimus said. Drift then turned Rodimus' head towards him. **

"**Listen here Rodimus. Your mother would never want her baby to feel like that. She would want you to be very proud of yourself. It doesn't matter what the other bots say. You are alive because she wanted to have you. If she didn't she would have had you removed. Trust me I have seen it done before." Drift said.**

"**What do you mean?" Rodimus asked**

"**Fems can get rid of the sparklings that they carry if they don't want them. Your mother loved you enough to bless you with this life and to give you to your brother. She didn't care that she would die as long as her babies were able to live on long and happy lives. Now do you really want to disappoint your mother by living a life full of depression and giving up on love to easily?" Drift asked. **

"**N-no. I-I never thought of it like that." Rodimus said kind of in shock. **

"**Besides you should count yourself lucky that you got her beautiful looks." Drift said with a seductive smile, not really meaning for it to be seductive though.**

"**Y-you knew my mother?" Rodimus asked.**

"**Nope, but you said you did get her looks and she must have been one beautiful fem, because you are one beautiful mech. I'm surprised that you have been able to remain untouched this long." Drift said. Rodimus blushed and turned away. **

"**I'm not that beautiful." He said while placing the bowl down and then putting both hands on his cheeks trying to hide his blushing face. **

"**Oh but you are." Drift said while turning Rodimus' head back so he was facing him. Rodimus couldn't help but almost melt at the sexy look Drift was giving him.**

**Rodimus didn't realize that he actually leaned over and kissed Drift on the lips, until Drift wrapped his arms around Rodimus' waist pulling him closer. Rodimus eeped and pulled back. "W-what's going on?" He asked. **

**Drift groaned. He was so pure and innocent that he could barely control himself. "You are still in need. Your body wants you to interface still." Drift said while smiling down at the young mech.**

"**But I-I can't unless the bot I interface with swears that they will become my bondmate. I still don't know if anyone would like to be my bondmate." Rodimus said while blushing and turning his head away.**

"**I'll be your bondmate, if you will so choose to have me. I want to show you that you are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for." Drift said. He then kissed Rodimus again and then laid the young mech down on his back.**

"**Drift wait, we have to get my father's approval first…..and we have to go through the bonding ceremony." Rodimus said while slightly panicking.**

"**But your body needs tending to now." Drift protested. **

"**But I have to wait and do things properly or they might come back and haunt us or the rest of my family later. Please understand Drift." Rodimus said while turning his head away in shame.**

"**I understand." Drift said but turned Rodimus towards him and then kissed him again. "But I want you to know that I am not going to leave you alone and unprotected. I will always be there when you need me." Drift said.**

"**Thank you Drift. Are you one of my grandfather's master ninjas?" Rodimus asked trying to change the subject.**

"**No I was exiled from the Eastern Isles. I was trying to teach a new form of fighting. A more honorable form of fighting, and your grandfather didn't like it and thought I would cause an uprising, but I didn't like the way of the ninja." He said. Rodimus was shocked that his grandfather would do such a thing.**

"**My grandfather wouldn't do that." Rodimus said.**

"**Well he did, and now I am here, trying to find a way to make a living." Drift said. **

"**I-I'm so sorry. What if you teach me about your fighting style? We can show my grandfather that you meant no harm and I do need to learn how to fight to protect myself." Rodimus said.**

"**We can try. The first step is to learn the morals of my fighting style. I call it the way of the samurai. First we protect the weak, and we do not attack from behind or when our enemies are down." Drift said as he continued to teach Rodimus the morals of his way of fighting. **

"**So that's why you didn't attack Sentinel from behind." Rodimus said after Drift told him most of his morals and honor when it comes to fighting.**

"**Yes, it just doesn't sit right with me." Drift said.**

**Before Rodimus could say anything he got a call from his father. "Yes father?" Rodimus asked shyly.**

"**Where are you? And why aren't you home yet? Has Sentinel done anything to you?" Ultra Magnus asked. He was beginning to worry because Yoketron beat Rodimus home.**

"**I-I'm fine dad, Sentinel tried to claim me but I was saved by a samurai named Drift. Grandfather exiled him from the Eastern Isles but he lives here in Iaconia. I am at his house, and he is giving me some energon. I will be home soon father, with my savior. I promise." Rodimus said.**

"**Alright, but Jazz and Prowl are still looking for you. Just stay there until they find you and then all four of you can come home." Ultra Magnus said. **

"**Alright father. I will let my savior know. I will be home soon." Rodimus said while hanging up.**

"**What's going on?" Drift asked while letting Rodimus sit back into his spot.**

"**Jazz and Prowl are going to find us and then all four of us are to go back to the palace together." Rodimus said. Drift groaned. He never got along with ninjas especially Jazz. He never met Prowl but if he was with Jazz then he probably wasn't going to like him either. "What's wrong?" Rodimus asked.**

"**I don't get along with ninjas. You can never trust a ninja. They could turn on you at any moment that it would benefit themselves." Drift said while sighing. **

"**That's not true. Jazz, Prowl and my grandfather are very different. You can trust them always." Rodimus said. **

"**Yeah, and look at where that got me. Look Rodimus I'm not saying that you shouldn't trust them because you are family to them. I know they don't betray their family, but anyone else they won't hesitate to turn on them. I bet you that Jazz and Prowl will barge in here and will try to attack me because I am a bad guy to them, when I refused to fight the way they do." Drift said.**

"**I won't let them hurt you." Rodimus said while moving closer to Drift.**

"**Why are you going to so much trouble for me Rodimus? You are a Prince, and I'm a lowly samurai that wanders from place to place. Probably after all this is done I will be exiled from Iaconia as well." Drift said.**

"**No, I will not allow that to happen, and you were the one kissing me just a little while ago and wanting to interface with me." Rodimus said.**

"**I thought that's what you Princes do. You interface with whoever you want and don't give a care about the ones you interface with." Drift said. **

"**So you think just because you saved me and say nice things to me I would interface with you and then forget all about you?" Rodimus asked in a very pissed off tone and then moved away from Drift. **

"**Actually I don't know why but I want to the only one to touch you. I know I just met you but you are really beautiful, and I can't stand to see you so depressed and filled with so much negative thoughts. I was hoping that once we interfaced you would stay with me and be my mate. I don't have a lot of money but I can try and earn enough to get us a proper wedding ceremony, and I can try and get enough to keep us a float for a while, as long as we can buy a plot of land and survive off of it for a while." Drift rambled. Rodimus' anger disappeared and he couldn't help but feel very flatter by what Drift was saying. **

"**You would do that for me?" Rodimus asked. Drift nodded and then took Rodimus' hand into his. **

"**If I could I would give you all of Cybertron." Drift said while Rodimus turned and looked at Drift. He couldn't help but give Drift a loving smile as Drift kissed his hand. He was so attracted by this mech. He didn't know why but he was so drawn to him and wanted to be his mate, to cook his meals for him and carry his sparklings. **

"**Then come with me to meet my father, and the rest of my family. Can you do that for me? Please Drift." Rodimus begged as he placed his other hand on Drift's cheek. **

**Drift looked up at Rodimus, "Alright, and my beloved prince, as long as I get another kiss from you." Drift said while smiling up at Rodimus. Rodimus gave him a shy smile.**

"**If that is the price to pay to get you to come with me then I will pay it." Rodimus said shyly. Drift then leaned up and kissed Rodimus. Rodimus then began to kiss him back as Drift laid him down and began to really make out with him. **

**Rodimus wrapped his arms around Drift's neck and moaned a little as Drift began to grope Rodimus' body. Just when Rodimus was about to tease Drift's body, Jazz and Prowl entered the hut without any further warning.**

"**Prince Rodimus Prime!" Jazz said as he attacked Drift off of Rodimus. Prowl went to Rodimus and restrained him.**

"**No Jazz stop it!" Rodimus yelled as he tried to get away from Prowl and stop Jazz from hurting Drift.**

**Jazz just kept attacking Drift even though he wasn't fighting back, "How dare you touch the prince?!" Jazz said as he kicked Drift while he was trying to get up.**

"**Jazz stop it! That's an order!" Rodimus yelled as he elbowed Prowl and then threw him over his body and into Jazz. Rodimus then ran to Drift. "Are you alright?" Rodimus asked while looking Drift over.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. You aren't hurt are you?" Drift asked while getting up but his side where Jazz kicked him stung like the pits.**

"**I'm fine you idiot. They wouldn't dare harm me." Rodimus said with a few tears in his optics. He didn't like seeing Drift like this. It broke his spark to see him like this.**

"**Rodimus what is going on? Are you insane? He is nothing but trouble and bad news." Jazz said while going up and grabbing Rodimus away from Drift. **

"**He saved me from Sentinel and he has done nothing wrong. I wanted him to kiss me. Now if you hurt him again I will make sure you both are thrown in the dungeon. You will not harm him in any way." Rodimus ordered while pulling his arm away from Jazz.**

"**Jazz what has gotten into you?" Prowl asked. **

"**It's a long story Prowl, I will tell you later." Jazz said while glaring at Rodimus for not listening to reason.**

"**Drift has never harmed anyone unless they deserved it and the way you attack him is really low. You never harm an unarmed mech while he is down. You guys are nothing but a bunch of bullies." Rodimus said while helping Drift up.**

"**Rodimus let's not argue now. Let's just get you home safely and then I will be out of your helm." Drift said while gently placing a hand on Rodimus' cheek.**

"**If you aren't going to stay with me then I'm going with you." Rodimus said while moving closer to Drift. Prowl was really confused there was nothing wrong with Rodimus falling in love with his savior, but to Jazz it was like Rodimus made a pact with Unicron. **

"**Drift is an exile for trying to start a rebellion in the Eastern Isles." Jazz said.**

"**He wasn't starting a rebellion; he was trying to teach a way of fighting that is more honorable than you guys." Rodimus spat.**

"**Rodimus, they aren't going to listen, so let's just go and get you mounted on a horsebot." Drift said after he picked up his swords. **

"**Leave those you won't need those." Jazz said angrily. **

"**He can bring them if he wants Jazz, you can just cool off and go on and scout a head." Rodimus ordered while glaring back at Jazz.**

"**I am not leaving you with this poor excuse for a mech." Jazz snarled but then got slapped by Rodimus. **

"**Prowl you and Jazz will go on a head now, if you don't I will have you both thrown in the dungeon for insubordination." Rodimus snapped. Prowl then grabbed Jazz, and began to pull him out of the hut.  
"Come on Jazz, let's go scout for Sentinel." Prowl said while pulling Jazz along.**

**Rodimus then lead Drift outside while Prowl headed a head on foot leaving the horsebot they had taken for Rodimus. Drift then got on the horsebot and helped Rodimus on. "It will be faster if we both ride." Drift said while holding Rodimus to him.**

"**I trust you. And I'm sorry for doubting you." Rodimus said. He never realized that ninjas really aren't that nice of fighters. **

"**It's alright. You never have seen any other form of fighting other than the ninja." Drift said as he then got the horsebot to start running towards the palace and he took a different route than the one Prowl and Jazz took. Drift actually went through a village that was between them and the palace. **

"**Hey Drift can we stop here for a few? I want to find a gift for my brother and father real quick." Rodimus said with a smile.**

"**Sure. I'm sure they won't mind if we take a little longer." Drift said while stopping the horsebot and then dismounting it then he tied it off and then helped Rodimus get down.**

"**Really, you are actually going to let me look around?" Rodimus asked. Rodimus always loved to go to different villages and see what they make there.**

"**Yes why did Sentinel never let you stop and mingle with the people?" Drift asked.**

"**Not really he said that they were never to be trusted or they are too unclean to be in the presents of us princes." Rodimus said**

"**Well he is an idiot now isn't he? It's always good to have the royalty involve with the people of their kingdom." Drift said. He then took Rodimus to a couple of shops and then to a restaurant. Rodimus had found a lot of things that his dad, brother and even grandfather would like. **

**He found a beautiful kimono for Elita, an Eastern Isle styled axe for his brother, a very beautiful robe made of silk for his father, and he found some charms for his grandfather. "This place is amazing." Rodimus said happily as they sat down at the table in the restaurant.**

"**I knew you would like it." Drift said while smiling because Rodimus had also played with some of the kids of the village, and helped some of the elders pack their stuff. This kid was nothing but pure innocence, happiness, and goodness. **

"**So if I could convince my dad to at least have you be my new protector can we do this more often?" Rodimus asked with a smile.**

**Drift smiled and took Rodimus' hand. "Of course, I will take you wherever you want to go." Drift said with a smile.**

"**Hello there Drift, who's your cute friend?" The waitress asked with a smile.**

"**This is Prince Rodimus. He was attacked by his own knight and now I am taking him to the palace, but we are going to need full tanks to get there, so would you mind bringing two of my usuals?" Drift asked with a smile. The waitress froze. **

"**This is Prince Rodimus?" She asked in complete shock.**

"**Yes it is." Drift said with a smile. Rodimus smiled shyly and waved at the waitress.**

"**H-hi." Rodimus said.**

"**Don't worry dearie we will get you a nice full tank, on the house." The waitress said with a smile. **

"**Thank you, but I can pay for it don't worry. I don't want to gip you guys. You work so hard and have other mouths to feed." Rodimus said. **

"**Drift is it alright?" The waitress asked. Rodimus gave Drift a confused look as he nodded to the waitress. She then hugged Rodimus too her and squealed. "You are so adorable!" She squealed. Drift couldn't help but chuckle a little at Rodimus and the waitress. Rodimus actually found that he was okay with getting a hug from a commoner. **

**Rodimus smiled and let her hug him until he realized it was becoming harder to breath. He then began to struggle a little, while Drift just laughed at him. "Silverwing you are killing the poor guy." Drift said with a smile. The waitress then let go of Rodimus who gasped for air.**

"**Oh my Primus! I'm so sorry!" She said worriedly. Rodimus smiled at the waitress.**

"**It's alright; I'm just not use to getting that strong of a hug before." Rodimus said.**

"**Are you sure you are alright?" She asked.**

"**Yes I am fine." He said with a smile.**

"**Just go get him some energon to drink." Drift said with a smile.**

"**Right," She said then she left to go get them some energon to drink and give their order. **

"**So I take it you come here a lot?" Rodimus asked.**

"**I come in about every other day, at least. I saved this place from mechs that were trying to force the owner to pay them for protection." Drift said.**

"**What do you mean?" Rodimus asked.**

"**I mean that if the owner didn't pay the mech they would try and destroy the restaurant but now I come in and make sure things are alright and if they aren't then I hunt down the mechs and reteach them the lesson or I wait until they return." Drift said.**

"**You really are a great mech Drift. I don't think you have a mean wire in your body." Rodimus said with a smile. **

"**You would be surprised." Drift said while kissing Rodimus' hand.**

"**I don't think you do. You do so much for everyone and yet get so little in return." He said while giving Drift a loving smile. **

"**Well now I have you, so that is enough for me." Drift said with a smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drift helped Rodimus off of the horsebot as a stable boy came and got the horsebot. "Thank you." Rodimus said to the stable mechling. **

"**You're welcome your majesty." The stable mechling said. Rodimus then lead Drift inside.**

**Drift took a deep breath before they entered the throne room, "Rodimus!" Ultra Magnus said while going and hugging him. "Are you alright? Drift didn't hurt you or rape you?" Ultra Magnus asked.**

**Drift sighed. He knew this wasn't going to go in his favor because of the question Ultra Magnus had asked. "What? No, he showed me around a village where I got you, grandfather, Optimus and Elita gifts." Rodimus said while handing out the gifts.**

"**Are you sure Rodimus? He is a viscous killer." Yoketron said while keeping his grandson away from Drift.**

"**Yes I am sure. He saved me from Sentinel why can't you guys be thankful for that?" Rodimus asked.**

"**He might have alternative motives for trying to court you." Ultra Magnus said.**

**Rodimus backed away from his grandfather and father. "Drift isn't like that. All he did was try and combine some ninja fighting with knight fighting styles and he calls it samurai." Rodimus said**

"**He will try and start a rebellion within the kingdom, his teaching of the samurai way is to gather recruits to take over the country." Yoketron said.**

"**You guys don't know him like I do." Rodimus said while backing up so he was closer to Drift. "Dad, I want to prove to you that Drift isn't that bad of a guy. Let him be my protector." Rodimus added.**

"**Absolutely not, Drift I want you out of this kingdom, and to remain away from Rodimus for all times." Ultra Magnus ordered. Drift took a deep breath. **

"**Yes my lord, as you wish." Drift said while bowing. **

"**What?! Father you can't do this. He saved me from Sentinel, I owe him my life." Rodimus said**

"**That is why I am just banning from Iaconia for the rest of his life, instead of executing him." Ultra Magnus said. **

"**Drift you can't just leave me like this." Rodimus said while grabbing onto Drift's arm. Drift pulled him close.**

"**I have no choice, Rodimus. I have to go, but I will always cherish the time we have had together even though it was brief. I will always love you." Drift said while holding Rodimus to him.**

"**Dad if you banish him then you are going to have to banish me as well. Drift has done nothing wrong. I will not allow you to take him away from me! I love him with my entire spark. I know he is my true mate." Rodimus said.**

"**Rodimus stop talking this nonsense." Ultra Magnus said while reaching for Rodimus but he actually grabbed one of Drift's swords and held it towards his father.**

"**Stay away from me you aft head. You are the one talking nonsense. You won't even give him a fair trial. He never started an uprising, and he never will. He just wanted to teach his way of swordsmechship. He isn't a bad guy if you just talk with him and get to know him." Rodimus said. He was so angry that he began to tear up. **

**Drift then turned Rodimus' head towards him and gave him a loving look. "Rodimus, I'm sorry, but I do love you." Drift said then he kissed Rodimus. Rodimus kissed back until he was knocked out, by Drift pinching a wire in the back of his neck. Drift caught Rodimus as he went limp in his arms. **

**Drift laid Rodimus down on the ground. He then picked up his sword but left a gift to Rodimus. It was in necklace that was a protection charm. "Rest well Rodimus and forget about me." Drift said softly.**

"**You know this is making you look guiltier by just giving in." Yoketron said.**

"**I would look guilty either way. I am just choosing the one that will be easier for Rodimus." Drift said while sheathing his sword.**

"**Why do you care about Rodimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.**

"**Like he said we love each other, even though we just met. I'm sure you know what it's like to find your true bond mate, your majesties. Rodimus is mine, but I know that he wouldn't be able to survive if I were to be executed. He has gone through enough no thanks to you two." Drift said.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" Yoketron asked.**

"**Rodimus believes that everyone on this planet hates him for killing his mother. He wishes to have never been born. He even thinks his own mother from beyond the grave hates him and will never allow him to be happy, but the only Prince Optimus and now I are the only ones that love him and protect him. So I am going to leave Rodimus in Optimus' care, until he wishes to come find me." Drift said while turning and then leaving.**

"**Ultra Magnus, he is the one to fill Rodimus' head full of those lies." Yoketron said. Ultra Magnus nodded in agreement.**

"**We will have Ratchet or Preceptor tend to him once he is awake." Ultra Magnus said while going and picking up Rodimus. He then took Rodimus to his room.**

**A little while later Rodimus woke up in his cold and lonely room. "Drift?" He asked while looking around but got no answer. He then got up and went looking for Drift and ran into his brother who was on crutches. "I'm sorry brother. Are you alright?" Rodimus asked while helping Optimus back up.**

"**I'm alright Rodimus; I just came to check on you." Optimus said with a smile. He then hugged his brother. "Don't worry I will help you get through this. I know that Drift guy filled your head full of lies, but I will help you sort them out." Optimus said.**

"**He didn't tell me any lies. He saved me and took care of me. Please say he is still here." Rodimus begged.**

"**He was banished from Iaconia." Optimus said. Rodimus growled in frustration.**

"**I'm going after him." Rodimus said.**

"**Rodimus, no it's too dangerous. You don't even know where to look." Optimus said.**

"**I don't care, he is my true bondmate and I will be with him whether anyone likes it or not. He is the only one that makes me feel special and loved, where everyone here has failed to do for me." Rodimus snapped.**

"**Rodimus you are just going through your hormonal stage." Optimus said.**

"**No I am not. Why won't anyone believe me when I say that he is my true bondmate? I will go to him. And if you can't support me and believe me then you aren't my brother. I wish I was never born into this stupid family! I wish I was never your brother!" Rodimus yelled as he went back to his room grabbed a few things like his bow, all of his money that was in his room along with his jewelry. Then some clothes and some of his energon goodies and favorite toys and stuffed toys, so he could give them to his sparklings once him and Drift start having them.**

"**Rodimus what are you doing?" Optimus asked from the door.**

"**What does it look like? I am leaving because I am not wanted here." Rodimus said**

"**Will you just stop and think for a nanoclick?" Optimus asked.**

"**Why? I have thought about it. No one here really loves me, so that's why I'm going to leave and go be with the one bot that does love me. So why stay where I am not wanted. You guys won't listen to me." Rodimus said then went to the window and climbed out it. He then went ran out to the stables and got a horsebot. **

**He then was about to leave but he was then pounced and knocked off his horsebot by Jazz. "Oh no, you don't, mister; you are to stay in your room until you are better." Jazz said while trying to restrain Rodimus. **

"**No let me go! I'm fine! I just want to be with Drift." Rodimus yelled angrily.**

"**No you have been brain washed. You aren't going anywhere until you are cured of that. Now get back to your room." Jazz said while putting Rodimus in chains and then taking him back to his room and chaining him up.**

**Prowl saw this and he didn't like it. He actually went out and found Drift himself. Drift was on the border of Kaonol and Iaconia. He was building a hut for himself. "Drift?" Prowl asked while coming out of the tree.**

"**What do you want ninja?" Drift asked.**

"**For you to save Rodimus, he is being held prisoner in his own room. He is chained to the bed, because he tried to escape to come to you. I will help you as much as I can." Prowl said. Drift froze. He then went and grabbed up his swords.**

"**I will handle this on my own." Drift said. He then made his way back to the palace. He waited until nightfall and then knocked out the guards and went to climb up the wall that lead to Rodimus' room.**

"**Where do you think you are going?" Jazz asked as he came out of his hiding spot.**

"**To free the prince, you are holding against his will. The prince is old enough to choose what he wants to do." Drift said while moving away from the wall he was about to climb.**

"**He doesn't know anything. He is still young." Jazz said.**

"**Then let me go. Let him make his own mistakes and learn from them. You can only teach so much within books and scrolls. He needs to get out explore the world and see what it is that he needs to fix or fight for." Drift said.**

"**He doesn't know what he needs. He is still young." Jazz said.**

"**Yes he does know what he needs. He needs to spread his wings along with his brother. They aren't going to learn what the world is really like locked up in this palace. They need to find their own paths." Drift said.**

"**Drift?" Rodimus asked from his window. Optimus was also looking out the window and was listening to them. Optimus actually was agreeing with what Drift was saying. They need to know the other side of their kingdom so they can try and fix it.**

"**Jazz! Stand down!" Optimus ordered. Rodimus looked over to the next window to see his brother.**

"**Optimus?" Rodimus asked confused. **

"**Both of you inside, now! I will deal with it." Jazz said. **

"**No Jazz, you will stand down at once! Or I will tell my grandfather that you are disrespecting my orders." Optimus said. Even though his leg wasn't fully healed he got on the ledge and jumped down.**

**Before Jazz could think about doing something Drift was over there and caught Optimus. "Do you always jump out windows with an injured leg?" Drift asked.**

**Optimus chuckled a little. He now knew why his younger brother liked this guy. He just had something about him that you knew you could trust and rely on. "Release the prince at once!" Jazz ordered.**

"**Jazz relax, Drift isn't here to start fights. He came to help the bot he loves, just like I would for you and I would hope you would for me." Prowl said while sneaking up on Jazz, and wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist.**

"**Of course I would for you Prowler but this bot can't be trusted. He was trying to steal Rodimus' virginity when we found them." Jazz said. **

"**Where you really?" Optimus asked.**

"**Actually he was giving me a kiss for saving him from Sentinel." Drift said while setting Optimus down on a bench. "I wouldn't take his virginity until after our bonding ceremony. I do have some honor unlike some bots I know." Drift added. Optimus smiled.**

"**I do have to say I do approve of you. You are just the bot my brother needs. And you came back for him when he couldn't get to you. And you already saved him once." Optimus said while smiling up at Rodimus who couldn't help but squeal because it meant a lot to him that his brother approved of Drift.**

"**He just keeps getting cuter and cuter the more I learn about him." Drift said while smiling up at Rodimus, which meant he had to turn his back to Jazz and Prowl. Jazz got out of Prowl's arms and launched at Drift with the tent to kill him, but Optimus had saw Jazz make his move and he pushed Drift out of the way so Jazz hit Optimus knocking the poor, injured, young bot unconscious.**

"**OPTIMUS!" Rodimus yelled as his brother fell to the ground. Rodimus began to fight his chains trying to get free to get his beloved brother. He couldn't lose him now. He needed his brother and he always will.**

**Prowl and Drift were staring in shock. Drift snapped out of his shock state quickly and got Jazz off of Optimus and began to apply some medical treatment to him. "Go get a medic now!" Drift ordered. **

**Prowl then quickly ran to get a medic. Rodimus' yell had awakened his grandfather and father. They came out to see Jazz get tossed a side by Drift and then Drift doing something to the unconscious Optimus. **

"**What's going on?" Ultra Magnus asked in a demanding tone, but he got no answer. Drift was too busy to answer, Jazz was in a state of shock, and Rodimus was hysterical.**

**Yoketron went to attack Drift but Ultra Magnus stopped him. Drift kept Optimus functioning until Prowl and the healers returned. "Prowl what is going on?" Ultra Magnus asked.**

"**I went and fetched Drift and was going to help him get Rodimus away from here because treating him like that is just wrong and I know you both know it. Drift was about to climb up to Rodimus' window when Jazz tried to stop him but Drift tried to talk his way out of the fight. Then Rodimus and Optimus woke up and Optimus jumped out his window and Drift caught him and they began to talk. When Drift went to look at Rodimus and turn his back to Jazz and me, Jazz attacked but Optimus knocked Drift out of the way and took the hit for Drift." Prowl said. Ultra Magnus was confused by why his eldest son would act like that.**

"**Prowl, why would you do such a thing? Drift is a dangerous mech." Yoketron asked while grabbing the young bot by the arm. **

"**Because, Rodimus is at the age where he can choose for himself, and he needs to find his sparkmate and all Drift is, is an Eastern Isle version of a knight. He has done nothing wrong. All he did was want to teach a new fighting style, and there is nothing wrong with that. Hell you tell us to create new fighting moves to keep ourselves on edge. Or are you being hypocritical, Master?" Prowl asked but then Yoketron slapped Prowl so hard that Prowl hit the ground.**

"**How dare you question me? He tried to start a rebellion." Yoketron snarled.**

"**No if he was then he would have also done it here, but you banished him millennias ago, and he has yet to cause trouble. The only thing he has done is protect the people in a nearby village, and Rodimus. He deserves to be knighted. He deserves Rodimus, and you know Rodimus will be very well taken care of by him. Even Optimus approves of Drift. He came back to save Rodimus like he did when he saved him from Sentinel. You should be focusing on trying to find Sentinel. He is the real villain. You don't even know what Sentinel was going to do to Rodimus." Prowl said while trying to get up. Yoketron snarled and grabbed up Prowl. **

"**I think you need to spend some time in the stockades." Yoketron said.**

"**No Master!" Jazz said while going over to him and snatching Prowl away. "I won't let you take him to the stockade. Prowl has done nothing wrong except speak his mind. Or are you going to make it against the law for us to do so now?" Jazz asked while holding Prowl to him. Now he understood what Prowl, Optimus, and Rodimus where going through.**

"**Fine you both will go to the stockades." Yoketron said.**

"**No Yoketron. They are not going to the stockades. They are still on my land, and they are free to speak their minds. Why don't you head home and cool off for a while. Jazz, Prowl you two can stay here for as long as you two need to." Ultra Magnus said. Yoketron snarled and then he stormed off.  
Ultra Magnus then went to Drift. "You are welcome to stay here as well. You are no longer banished from my kingdom but I will be keeping a close eye on you." Ultra Magnus said. **

**Drift smiled. "I can understand, after all he is your youngest sparkling, but you can be assured that I will take care of him and protect him." Drift said.**

"**You better." Ultra Magnus said. He could sense that there was something good about Drift. "Now go free him from his chains please. I don't like the fact that he was chained up in the first place." He said. Drift nodded and then went up to Rodimus' room. **

**Ultra Magnus went up to Ratchet, Red Alert and First Aide. "How is he?" He asked worriedly.**

"**He is going to be alright. Whatever that mech did it saved Optimus' life." Ratchet said while picking up Optimus and then they carefully took him to their medical bay so he can recover next to Elita.**

**Drift opened the door and went to Rodimus who had energon coming out of his wrists because of the shackles that he tried to free himself of. He was crying his optics out. Drift came up and unshackled Rodimus. He then got out some of his medical cloth and wrapped Rodimus' wrists. "Hey your brother is going to be alright, now no more tears." Drift said.**

"**Drift." Rodimus said while sniffling. Once his wrists were bandaged Rodimus hugged Drift and then kissed him. Now he loved Drift more than ever because he saved his beloved brother. Drift just wrapped his arms around Rodimus.**

"**Don't worry Rodimus. I will protect you and your brother and his bondmate." Drift said while holding Rodimus to try and comfort him.**

"**Thank you so much. I-I can't lose my brother. He means so much to me. He raised me, because dad was too busy running a kingdom after mom died." Rodimus said between sobs that were becoming more and more, softer.**

"**Don't worry you won't lose him with me around." Drift said while gently rocking Rodimus.**

"**Thank you." He said while hugging Drift tighter. **

"**You are welcome, my lovely prince. Now get some rest. Your brother will want to see you in the morning." Drift said while laying Rodimus down.**

"**Only if you give me a good night kiss and rest in here with me." Rodimus said while smiling shyly at Drift. **

"**Alright, if I must," He said while smiling back and then kissed Rodimus while climbing on top of Rodimus and letting his hands roam his body.**

**Rodimus moaned into the kiss. Primus he wanted Drift to make him a carrier and he wanted it now. Drift then kissed his way down to Rodimus' neck while groping Rodimus' legs. Rodimus moaned even louder while placing his hands at each side of his head.**

"**Drift please." Rodimus moaned. He couldn't wait, he needed Drift now.**

"**We can't go all the way tonight. Don't worry I will make sure our bonding night is the most pleasurable night of your life so far." Drift said against Rodimus' neck. Rodimus let out a pouty moan. **

"**But Drift, I need you." Rodimus said.**

**"In due time, my beloved Rodimus. In due time. Now try and get some rest." Drift said while moving so he was lying next to Rodimus. **

"**Fine," Rodimus pouted but cuddled up to Drift before falling asleep. Drift smiled and held Rodimus to him and after a while he fell asleep as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**After a while Ultra Magnus had sent out fliers for a tournament for squires for his sons. He wanted extra protection for them since Sentinel was on the loose and they couldn't find him or the bounty hunter than had tried to kill Elita and kidnap Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz. Ultra Magnus had also waited for Elita and Optimus to be well enough to be around on their own. **

"**Father, do you really think it's necessary to have us get squires right now?" Optimus asked.  
"Yes I do. Once we get you both some squires we can try and get you two bonded to your mates to be." Ultra Magnus said while smiling at his boys. **

"**But Father, we are fine now. We have Drift. He will be able to protect us along with Optimus, Jazz and Prowl." Rodimus said while laying his head on his father's lap, while he sat on the throne. Optimus sat on the arm of the throne. **

"**I know but I am not going to risk, almost losing you two again. I almost had a spark attack when Optimus went missing and the Sentinel attacked you. I don't think I could survive another incident like that." Ultra Magnus said while patting Rodimus on the head, and holding onto Optimus' hand.**

**Optimus smiled and leaned against his father to try and comfort him. "Don't worry father we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Optimus said with a smile.  
"Still I want to get you both squires just to be on the safe side." Ultra Magnus said.**

"**Alright father. We will get squires, to put you to ease." Rodimus said while hugging with him. **

"**Thank you. Now Kup should be in here with a list of those who have signed up for the tournament, later this evening. Why don't we go get some energon?" Ultra Magnus asked. **

"**I can go get us some while you two rest." Rodimus suggested.**

"**Alright, and see if your mates to be want to join us." Ultra Magnus said.**

"**Alright, I will be back in a little while." Rodimus said while getting up and running off. He actually felt so happy that his father and brother approved of Drift. Ultra Magnus even apologized to Drift for banishing him and explained that he wasn't in the right of mind when he banished him and Drift forgave him. **

**Ultra Magnus even allowed Drift to start teaching his way of fighting in Iaconia. He wanted to have all kinds of protection for his sons and Drift was more than happy to do so.**

"**Drift? Elita?" Rodimus asked. Drift and Elita went to the market together for some odd reason and never said what for. Then they hid away in his brother's room. He heard them rushing around the room and knocking stuff over. **

"**Just a minute!" Drift said with a strained voice.**

**Rodimus was confused and then opened the door to see them pulling a curtain over two manikins that had some clothes on them but he didn't get a good look. Rodimus then smiled. He knew they were doing something for him and his brother. "What are you two doing?" Rodimus asked with a smile.**

"**I told you just a minute, or are you deaf?" Drift asked teasingly. **

"**I asked a question first so therefore you have to answer me first." Rodimus said with a smug smile.**

"**I was teaching Elita a few interfacing techniques to please your brother with on their bonding night." Drift said.**

"**DRIFT!" Elita said while turning beat red from embarrassment.**

"**Oh? Then why do you need manikins?" Rodimus asked while slightly glaring at Drift.**

"**She is practicing on your brother's while I use your's as an example. You know I would never betray you, but until our bonding night, we do need a way to get ourselves ready for you and your brother." Drift said. Rodimus pouted. **

"**Drift, is that what you are really teaching her?" Rodimus asked in a slight pouty voice.**

"**Yes it is. Now what did you need?" Drift asked. **

"**Father wants you two to join the three of us for some noon energon." Rodimus said.**

"**Alright let's go then." Drift said while dragging Rodimus away.**

"**I'll be there in a minute." Elita said while trying to calm herself form the massive embarrassment.**

"**Alright, we will have your energon ready for you, so just come to the throne room." Rodimus said with a smile. Drift then put his arm around then young Prince's waist and then lead him to the energon storage room.**

"**You know if you are in real need of me I could ask one of my father's friends to build you something to help you. Since it will be a while before we can get bonded. I mean, you don't have to use those manikins." Rodimus said while blushing slightly.**

**Drift laughed a little. "No I can wait for as long as needed. I'm fine, with using my servo if needed. And if you want I can teach you to do the same." He said he then pulled Rodimus to him so his chassis was pressed against Rodimus' back. He then began to feel Rodimus up.**

"**Drift, stop teasing." Rodimus moaned softly.**

"**Well I can teach you right here and now if you would like." Drift said while his hands reached forward and began to tease Rodimus' interface panel cover.**

**Rodimus' head shot back as he let out a small moan. He moved his hips more into Drift's hand. He needed some sort of release and fast. He has been like this ever since he met Drift. His father told him that that was a sign that Drift is his true bondmate.**

"**Drift please. I need you." Rodimus begged. Drift smiled and then began to kiss Rodimus' neck. He then groped Rodimus' interface panel a little more roughly, which caused Rodimus to cry out even louder.**

"**I'm going to love making you scream on our bonding night." Drift snarled as he was getting close to losing control and taking Rodimus right then and there.**

"**Drift please. I can't wait that long. I need you now!" He said while bending over slight and rubbing his aft against Drift's interface panel.**

**Drift growled and turned Rodimus' head towards him. He then kissed Rodimus very roughly. He then had to pull away. Drift quickly backed away and held his head. "Rodimus, I need you to get out of the room." Drift ordered. Rodimus was very confused.**

"**Drift what is going on?" Rodimus asked as he went to help his lover.**

"**Stay back Rodimus. If you don't I might end up hurting you." Drift groaned out in pain.**

"**Drift, are you hurt? Do you need to go to a healer?" Rodimus asked while grabbing a hold of Drift's head carefully after Drift fell to his knees because the pain was so great.**

"**No Rodimus, I need you to get away." Drift said. Rodimus made Drift look at him and then Rodimus' eyes grew huge. Drift's eyes were turning red.**

"**Drift what's going on?" Rodimus asked. **

"**I'll explain later just go, please." Drift begged. Rodimus then held Drift's head into his chassis. **

"**No, I'm not going to leave you like this. I don't care what it is, we will fight it together." Rodimus said while not letting Drift go. **

"**Rodimus," Drift said. He then began to fight Deadlock with him, with a new founded strength. He thought he had ridden himself of his former self but he was wrong. **

**Once Deadlock was pushed back and went dormant again, Drift relaxed and then realized he couldn't breathe because of Rodimus. He then began to flail around. Rodimus held onto him a little longer for pay back when he didn't help him when he was getting choked by the waitress, then he let him go.**

"**Now will you explain to me what the frag just happened?" Rodimus asked with a teasing/innocent smile.**

"**You tried to suffocate me with your gorgeous chassis." Drift said between coughs. **

"**I mean before that." Rodimus said while going over and wrapping his arms around Drift from behind.**

"**It was a different part of me that I thought was long gone. Before I came to the Eastern Isles I was known as Deadlock, the blood thirsty killer that would kill anyone or anything if they even looked at me wrong." Drift said while looking away from Rodimus. **

"**What?" Rodimus asked in shock. **

"**When I came to the Eastern Isles I was under Megatron's orders to kill Yoketron and kidnap his daughter, but I began to watch her, how she helped Jazz, and some of the other ninja students. I actually ran into her on the streets and she managed to get me to see the light and that the way the things were for me was completely wrong. She helped me start anew. That's when I took on the name Drift, and changed my armor. I went into hiding from Megatron and the other Kaonolians. One day I went to thank your mother but she was gone. I then began looking for her and ran into my master. His name was Wing. He actually taught me the way of the samurai while we traveled from place to place. I then learned that I can a tone for my sins of the past by helping those in need here in the present." Drift said while looking up at Rodimus slightly worried. He had been trying to figure out how to tell Rodimus about his past but wasn't sure how he would react.**

"**So what did Deadlock want to do to me?" Rodimus asked**

"**He wanted to rape you multiple times and force you into a bond here and now." Drift said. Rodimus actually smiled and kissed Drift's cheek.**

"**I don't think it would be rape, if I am willing." Rodimus said while moving so he was sitting on Drift's lap.**

**Drift smiled a little. "Yes but he wouldn't be too gentle. He would make sure you felt pain, and I don't want you to feel any pain. I want it all to be pleasure." Drift said while groping Rodimus' aft.**

"**Drift, I want you so bad, I can't stand it. Can't we just interface just this once?" Rodimus begged. Drift's smile grew.**

"**No Rodimus, we can't. For one, we will be locked in your room for days, two you will be screaming out my name as loud as you can and three, your father is holding that squire tournament." He said while teasing Rodimus even more.**

"**I don't care, I want to be able to help you with dealing with Deadlock, and help you with your needs." Rodimus said while making Drift look at him, before kissing him. **

"**Rodimus, you will in due time. You should enjoy being unbonded a little longer." Drift said. Rodimus pouted and was about to say something when they heard someone else come in. They both looked over to see who it was that entered the room.**


End file.
